The Fairy Tale Life is NOT for Me
by RandomlyBoredWolfy
Summary: Mikan Sakura is one girl who DOESN'T like being a princess. It seems that she gets her wish of getting away... but not the way she hoped.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Princess P.O.V.**

_Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She had everything, and the whole kingdom loved and adored her. All the men in the kingdom came to ask her to marriage, but she always refused. "One day, I'll find my knight in shining armor" the daydreaming princess spoke. _

**Wait. A. Dang. Second.**

'Who the heck **wrote** the start of all this princess-and-prince crap?! Not every princess loves being pampered, adored, or being asked in marriage. Heck, a lot of them don't even want to love or be loved! THAT'S how it really is for me. Mikan Sakura. Age 18.

Always being asked to be married to terrible men. I'm the heiress to the throne, and of course, I'm never allowed to get out of the house. Oh... and one more thing you should know before you ask to marry me. We aren't NORMAL. We. Are. Vampires.

**Wolfy: **Sorry… It's KINDA short… but I plan the chapters to be WAY longer.

Love 'n' Peace,

RandomlyBoredWolfy


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A loud sound of glass breaking echoed through the castle and a few seconds later, the loud banging of pairs of shoes rang through the corridor. Just then, a man wearing all royal clothes in his forties turned the corner toward the main gate. After less than two seconds a girl in her early twenties came sprinting after the man, obviously pissed off.

"Leave the castle RIGHT NOW you pampered bastard!!!!!" The lady screamed as she kicked the man in the back. The man was smashed into the fence next, blood now trickling over his royal and fancy clothes.

"Help… Me…." The lad muttered as a pair of maids put him in a stretcher, only to dump him over the castle fence a few seconds later.

"Thanks guys, you're all life-savers!" The brunette haired girl with hazel eyes smile like an angel towards the maids. She was wearing a flowing pure black dress that ended a little after her knees, and had spaghetti straps. She might look like an angel from a distance, as long as you don't look at her murderous eyes and black nails with little white skulls painted on her thumbs. She was known worldwide as Mikan Sakura, the heiress to the Sakura's thrown.

"Its no problem Mistress" Mikan's personal maid, Maria, curtsied before walking away, the other maids trailing behind. Mikan sighed deeply and ran a hand through the waist length hair. Her parents said that beauty was a gift, but to her it was a curse. Who would like to have men of all ages, except your age, propose to you? Once, even a three year old proposed.

The heiress went inside to house and picked up a cup of wine that was mixed in with animals' blood. In one gulp, then whole glass was gone and the girl was walking to the refrigerator to get another refill.

"Mikan!" the sound of an old man calling her made Mikan sigh, gulp down the rest of her glass, and run out towards the study.

"What's up grandpa?" She asked while climbing the ladder attached to the wall and browsing through the books, ranging from fantasies to fables to books about the most random subjects. She opened a few books and scanned them, before throwing them onto a table below, obviously to read.

"Your ceremony to be the Vampress has finally come, after almost twenty years of waiting. Happy twenty-fifth birthday Mikan, I'm sure your mother would be proud." Her grandfather said while handing her two packages, one big, and one the size of a fist. "These are for your ceremony tonight, be sure to wear them." Mikan nodded and smiled, taking the boxes away to her room.

She slowly walked up the long winding staircase up to her room, only to realize its only two hours to dawn. She quickly opened the first package, which was the largest, and found a beautiful dress. Mikan changed into the white dress that reached before her knees, before curling her hair, and finally putting it up in a high ponytail.

A few strands of curled hair hung in her face, while her hair reached a little before her waist. She opened her second package and squeaked in delight to find a necklace. It was a light chain, and in the center, was a small purple butterfly design. She slipped on the necklace and looked out her window, only to see that the ceremony would be starting soon.

She strapped on a white pair of heels and walked down the stone stairs to the dining hall, where a lot of other people stood, sipping wine and chatting. Everyone went silent as they saw her, amazed by how perfect and beautiful she looked. Mikan walked flawlessly to a long wooden table that was in the center of the room, and it had designs carved deep into the wood.

"Let us begin." The vampires in the room walked to their seats around the table.

A woman in a crimson dress walked up, holding a scroll. The woman slowly opened it and began to sing in a faint voice,

(Suna No Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima! Do NOT own!)

Sotto na kareru shiro ni kawaitaku na kato de  
Hairo no watashi wa tada jitte kieteiku no

Mikan raised her hand in the air, towards the window where the new crimson moon was slowly rising. Need to die… she murmured part of the song along with the woman as she closed her eyes

Hoshi wo atsumete tsukuru suna no oshiro ni  
Watashi no sasayaka na inori  
Konorete ochiru sono ashi no oto wa machibusete nagidasu

Mikan slowly closed her hand that was raised in the air into a loose fist. A few seconds later, blood trickled through her fingers and down her arm, into the design that was engraved in the table. **(1)**

When the design was filled out it looked like Mikan had blood colored butterfly wings at her sides. A few vampires were gathered around a canvas, painting a portrait of the newly made Vampress.

Negai dareka ga...

All the vampires stood in a line at either side of Mikan as she got off the blood-covered table and slowly walked toward a staircase. As she walked by, the vampires bowed down on one knee and lowered their heads in honor.

One vampire though, stood in the back of the room by the table. He had black hair that hung over his crimson eyes, and was about the same age of Mikan. He stepped out of the shadows and smirked, biting the corner of his wrist and letting the blood mix with the Vampress'. The moment the two mixed, it turned darker red. He smirked wider and dipped a finger in the mixture, licking it clean. "Looks like my new target has been found…" he murmured as he backed away into the shadows.

End of Chapter.

Here is a picture of what Mikan and the design in blood look like. Just imagine the girl with longer hair. .

**Wolfy: **I got the idea from watching the ending of Vampire Knight Guilty again, cuz I love da song. Plz R&R.


	3. Chapter 2: Dodge the Bullet

**Wolfy:**

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS AUTHORS' NOTE BEFORE READING THE STORY!**

**From now on, all pictures needed will be posted on my profile under the stories/ideas summaries section**.

I didn't know they don't allow you to put links on your stories… hehe *sweapdrop*. Anyway, enjoy this story. Sorry if Mikan's temper or attitude changes a lot… If you haven't noticed, I don't really have an idea what to write in the next chapter so it takes a while to update. I gots no excuses, I'm just a natural procrastinator and lazy.

I'll be focusing mainly on this story first, and when I'm in the hang of writing often, I'll update my other stories. I want the chapters to be enjoyable and decently long (I hate really short chapters, they make me feel like a failure as an author.)

I would like to thank my reviewers so far, even though I'm not a well-known author on Fanfiction… yet. *evil glint in eyes*

_**Loveless 44**_** (reviewed once but who cares?)**

**And my two main reviewers who have reviewed me every time in my short, 2-chapter-so-far story!**

_**Shiro-Tenshi563**_

_**Kazukarin**_

**And now, LETS GET ON WITH DA STORY CUZ I KNOW IM BORING YOU!!!!**

********~~~~~~~~******* | ********~~~~~~~~******* | ********~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

The sound of glass being smashed against something echoed through the house, along with a scream, "AND STAY OUT!!!" Moments later, a man in his mid 30's ran out of the house, looking terrified. Mikan walked out of her room, massaging her temples in attempt to calm down.

She was wearing a white pullover hooded sweatshirt that said 'Sakura' on the back in black, bold letters, black mid-thigh length sophie shorts, and white fluffy slippers. She had slight bed-head and looked like she had just woken up. She grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and sighed, before calling her maid,

"Can you please get me a broom and dustpan? I had to throw a glass cup at the idiot man to get him out of my room. Also, can you get me some more handpicked red roses from the garden? I forgot that roses were in the cup when I threw it," Mikan smiled sheepishly at the maid and rubbed the back of her head before popping the lid off the milk bottle and gulping it down. **(A/N: If you wonder why Mikan's so nice, it's 'cuz she's only nice to her close maids and occasionally her mother. Everyone else gets to see 'Dark Mikan' lol)**

"Right away ma'am. I'll also keep it in mind to not let anyone up to your room until your fully awake," The maid smiled back while she handing Mikan the needed supplies for cleaning her room. "Are you sure you don't need help?" The maid said thoughtfully while Mikan threw away the milk bottle.

"I'm fine, thank you though Susan," And with that, the brunette was walking off to her room with the cleaning supplies. She preferred not to have her maids doing everything for her; they already helped her enough with the countless annoying perverts that stopped by everyday.

Mikan picked up the glass without precaution or hesitation. After she was done, her fingers were covered in cuts. She simply sighed and gave a quick lick to each cut, making them disappear in mere seconds. After the Vampress was done cleaning up, she exited her room and walked calmly to her fathers' office.

"Ne, old man! I'm coming in," Mikan said nonchalantly. After a few seconds, she swung open the door; only to her father talking to a man who's back was to her. The only thing she could see was that his hair was black and that he was wearing all black. _"Freak"_ she thought silently while she walked to her old mans' desk.

"Hey dad, anythin' special tonight?" Mikan asked while rummaging through his bookshelves, completely ignoring the stranger in her dad's office –who was staring at her with a stoic expression, may I add-.

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you, there is going to be a ball where you will be escorted by this young man," Mr. Sakura said while pointing to the guy in front of him. Mikan sighed and spun around to look at him, only to be greeted with crimson eyes a few inches from hers.

"Yo," the guy said nonchalantly while smirking. Mikan pushed him away and walked to her father's desk, looking him in the eye,

"What's the occasion? And why him?" Mikan didn't like the looks of that guy. She felt like he was boring a hole in her, just by staring. And finally, the weirdo said more than one word!

"No occasion, just a stupid masquerade party. And me, because I'm the hostess' son, Natsume Hyuuga," the guy was looking at her while smirking widely. She looked at her dad and he simply shrugged. Mikan sighed and walked away, followed by the jerk.

"By the way… nice shorts," The arrogant bastard smirked as he looked down at her, namely her legs. Mikan's eyes widened but then she smirked back, "Want a better look?" she said smoothly as she raised her leg. Natsume just watched her, when a sudden loud crash was heard. The next thing you know, Mikan had kicked Natsume square in the gut and right into the wall. A large indent of where he stood was now engraved in the wall.

Natsume simply stood up and glared at her, _"Good lord… and she did that in _slippers._ I don't even want to think about what she could do in boots… or worse, high heels"_ he thought while exiting the castle.

"See yea later, pervert," Mikan waved nonchalantly and she walked up to her room. When she arrived, a plain white box was on her bed. On the box was a note that had writing on it in cursive. It said,

_Dear Vampress Mikan,_

_We cordially invite you to our masquerade party,_

_Please wear this dress and mask, and we ask that you will perform for us at the party,_

_So bring your chelo. _**(A/N: Picture on my profile. Sorry if I spelled it wrong. For those who don't know, a chelo is an oversized violin, to put it in short.)**

_Thank you, and please come over at the start of dusk, we'll be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hyuugas'_

Mikan scoffed and grumbled, "They at least could have given me practice time." instead of complaining more, she opened the box carefully and immediately gasped when she saw the dress inside. Saying it was beautiful would be an understatement.

Inside the box was a Gothic Lolita style dress. It reached an inch below mid-thigh. Its main color was black, but the skirt part was red with black frilled edges. Around the waist was a kind of sash that in the back was a bow with black frills, like the skirt. The sash in general was red – the kind of red that was the color of blood. The sleeves were long and had crimson butterflies on the corners, with a few white butterflies. She was surprised they knew her signature design.

Lying on the dress were knee-height boots, and finally, a black mask. Also, three black ribbons were lying at the corners. One had one single crimson butterfly in the middle, while the other two had a few small butterflies at the ends. **(A/N: Picture of dress and boots on profile)**

Mikan looked out her window and saw it was starting to turn light orange. She hopped into the shower and then slipped into her beautiful dress. She slowly laced up the boots and walked to her vanity, which was next to her full-length mirror. She brushed her waist-long hair and put in up into a high ponytail with two of the silky black ribbons. A few a her long bangs that reached below her chin framed her face,

Finally, she put on the black ribbon choker that had the butterfly in the middle. As the Vampress looked in the mirror, she was pleased that they did an excellent job with choosing everything. Mikan bent down and pulled a big black case out from under her bed. The case had crimson butterflies in the corner, with one pure white one in one of the groups of butterflies.

She opened the case carefully and took out a chelo that was a deep brown color. Mikan stood up with it and started to practice. Soon the whole house was filled with the soft and sad melody. Moments after she stopped playing, a knock was at the door. Mikan sighed and opened it, only to squeal in joy and jump into the arms of the person standing there.

"Onii-san! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked while smiling wildly at the stoic face that was looking at her. Despite the unmoving expression, a small smile was on their face. **(A/N: Sorry for so many authors' notes, but onii-san means big brother right? Or is that Onii-chan?)**

"I stopped to talk to dad. How's life lately? And what's with the dress and your chelo?" Her silver-haired 'brother' asked while looking around her room.

"Well… there's a masquerade tonight, and they're pretty much forcing me to play there, but I'm also apparently needed to wear this dress. So whatcha gonna talk to daddy about now, Youichi?" Mikan explained while walking over to her window and sighing,

"Which… I'm already late to. I'll see you later onii-san!" She carefully put her chelo away and put the case over her shoulder. She carefully put on her black butterfly-shaped mask and smiled.

Mikan hugged Youichi once more before walking out to her dad's office. She knocked loudly before peaking her head in and smiling, "I'm off dad! Should I bring Tsubasa?" Her father only smiled back and nodded before returning to his book.

Tsubasa had been Mikan's bodyguard since she was five, when he was only nine. They quickly bonded and Tsubasa accompanied Mikan to almost every public event.

Mikan took out her black cell phone and pressed speed dial, calling her bodyguard to let him know she'll be waiting outside. Mikan walked to the front of the castle in front of the gates, where a black horse was standing. Next to the black horse was a chestnut one with a black mane and tail.

A black haired boy with a hat on and a star on his cheek arrived and smile cheerfully at the girl. He hopped onto the chestnut horse, as Mikan hopped onto the black one. Mikan strapped the bottom part of her case to the saddle, while she still had the strap over her shoulder.

The two soon rode out toward the Hyuuga mansion, which they arrived in a matter of minutes due to their fast horses. It was about a half-an-hour after dusk after they had put their horses in the Hyuugas' stable.

As Mikan walked in, a black-haired boy who was a head taller than her smirked and linked his arm in hers. She of course, growled like an angry cat before reluctantly following. She knew that damn smirk anywhere…it was the Hyuuga boy. As the two walked inside the house and to the top of the Y shaped staircase, a small spotlight covered them.

Mikan and Natsume walked down the staircase as the whole place went silent. However, hell broke out when Mikan pushed the boy away, and only seconds later, a gun shot rang threw the castle….

To be continued…

********~~~~~~~~******* | ********~~~~~~~~******* | ********~~~~~~~~

**Wolfy: **Good lord, aren't I evil? Please review. When I reach a total of 10 reviews, I'll update, I promise!!! **All pictures on my profile. Look under my Story Ideas/Summaries section in my profile and under number 3: The Fairy Tale Life is NOT For me, will be all links.**


	4. Chapter 3: All Lifes Down The Drain

**Wolfy: **Thank you all reviewers for meeting my expectations for the reviews I wanted. I feel so loved xD Anyway, enjoy the story, I work hard to try to keep you guys reading and enjoying!

**Yeah, I know it hasn't reached 10 reviewers yet, but I had a great idea.**

********~~~~~~~~******* | ********~~~~~~~~******* | ********~~~~~~~~

Flashback:

Mikan and Natsume walked down the staircase as the whole place went silent. However, hell broke out when Mikan pushed the boy away, and only seconds later, a gun shot rang threw the castle…

**Chapter 3**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

All hell broke loose… the Vampress had been shot in her arm, a few centimeters away from Natsume's heart had been. Every vampire in the place was covering their mouths and noses, but their eyes betrayed them. Glowing red eyes, the color of blood, the color of their feast. Blood stained the staircase, her clothes… and Natsume who stood a few feet away. Mikan put her hand to her dress where the bullet hole was and it healed, then she held her hand in front of her dress.

The blood on her dress gathered in her hand and into a circular shape. In a second more, the blood was gone. The Vampress picked up her cello, which she had dropped, and slung it over her shoulder, "You." She pointed to a man wearing all black in the shadows. One thing betrayed him… his eyes were normal. Any vampire right now would have crimson glowing eyes. The whole vampire masquerade came to one conclusion… a vampire hunter.

Mikan made her way down the staircase slowly but gracefully, walking towards the man. Tsubasa and another bodyguard held the man in place. He lowered his head… he knew the consequences of attempted murder. The Vampress calmly stood less than a foot away from the man and did something that surprised everyone. She bit into her wrist, instantly blood dripped out. She held her wrist above the man and his eyes glowed almost orange. Mikan sighed and turned to the people, "He's a low-class vampire. Just kill him in the dungeon; we don't need any more temptation of a feast."

A loud clap made all vampires let their attention go to where the hostess' son stood. He had blood splattered on his side and his eyes were still glowing. "Let the masquerade begin. Our entertainment tonight will be none other than our Vampress, Mikan Sakura," Mikan sighed and made her way to the small platform in the center of the ballroom. She set down her cello case and crouched beside it. The Vampress opened the case and took out her chestnut colored instrument. Mikan stood up and positioned her bow, before closing her eyes and dipping the bow across the strings.

The vampires remembered the tune from Mikan's ceremony to be Vampress. Soon the ballroom was filled with dancing figures, elegantly moving around Mikan. The Vampress made the song stretch on for 10 minutes, adding her own parts in some, while whispering the words. **(A/N: In English, Suna No Oshiro means Castle of Sand. The lyrics are really good in English and Japanese)**

Natsume stood in the shadow of a pillar, watched Mikan play. As the song switched, he heard her sing softly. **(A/N: Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima, I don't own.)**

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

His eyes widened, his mother sung him this as a lullaby when he was older. Natsume looked around to see that all the vampires had stopped abruptly and were listening to her soothing voice.

_Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu  
_

_Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi  
_

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

_Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu_

Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

When the song ended, Mikan stood up and opened her eyes while the audience thundered in applause. "_Still… you do not answer," _Mikan whispered the last line to herself. After she put her cello away, she walked to the balcony, where no one else was. A pianist took Mikan's place, though she wasn't as good.

Mikan leaned on the balcony, watching the moon. She gently licked her wrist where deep bite marks were and it started to heal a little faster. The Vampress sighed when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She jumped a little when she felt the stranger holding her wrist and giving it a few licks, "What do you want, pervert?" Mikan said in a bored tone and she continued to stare at the moon.

Her wrist dropped and a head appeared on her shoulder, staring at her. "Answer me now," she said in a monotone voice. She turned her head so it was next to the pervert's ear and whispered, "_Natsume_" Mikan smirked widely when she felt the arms disappear, but squeaked when she felt herself being lifted by two strong hands that were latched around her thin waist. "So why'd you save me from the bullet? You know I could've survived," The man broke the silence and put Mikan down. Mikan grunted and continued to stare at the full moon, "If you got hit in the heart, it would have been messier and bloodier. I was merely saving everyone else from getting more tempted with the smell of blood." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Besides, it's the Vampress' job to protect her people, no matter who they are or how perverted they are," Mikan walked away towards the ballroom, where she was crowded by people asking her to dance. After she turned down everyone, she picked up her cello case and called Tsubasa to go. As the two figures rode away toward the mansion, many unwanted presences marched through the night.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

**2 o'clock in the morning.**

Youichi bolted through the castle and up the staircase leading to his sister's room. He grabbed the sleeping Mikan and slung her over his shoulder before whistling for her pet wolf named Cerberus. Cerberus was pure white with black eyes. The only strange thing was that he was the size of a bear and had three long tails. Youichi put Mikan's emergency luggage on Cerberus' back and quickly tied it with a rope. He also called for Mikan's white leopard, Mufasa, before the three figures ran out.

The elder brother slung his sister's cello case over his other shoulder, knowing she would kill him if he forgot it. Poor Mikan was still sleeping when Youichi, Mufasa, and Cerberus leap out of the castle doors. As they looked back, everything was normal, except for a few things. Mikan's father and mother were missing, men were attacking the castle, and the main thing… the castle was in light orange and light blue flames…

Nine at night

Mikan awoke with Mufasa looming over her. She giggled and sat up, and only then did she realize she was sitting in the middle of the forest with Youichi sleeping in a tree. Cerberus was sleeping beneath Youichi, with her stuff and cello case next to him, while Mufasa was sitting next to her. She sighed and walked over to Youichi, poking him in the ribs a few times. Her brother finally woke up and looked down, "What do you want sis?"

"Umm… onii-chan, is there any reason that we're IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST WITH ONLY MY STINKIN CELLO AND MY EMERGANCY CRAP?!" Mikan yelled at him, "And where are mom and dad?" Youichi lowered his head and frowned, sighing, "The castles' gone sis, so are mom and dad," Mikan's eyes widened and tears started to sprout,

"No… they can't be. They're too strong to die…" The girl fell to her knees and hugged herself while Youichi stared sympathetically at his sister. _"She's never cried in front of anyone…" _he thought as he watched her walk away

A person in the shadows watched Mikan as she walked around a waterfall. Her steps were slow and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She lowered her head so no one would see her and walked up the hill to the waterfall. She sat on her knees next to the river that led to the waterfall; she was only about 5 feet away from the edge. She stared at the full moon, only to notice it was reddish. Mikan let the tears flow and closed her eyes; little did she know someone was behind her… watching her every move.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I sat there crying for a while. After a few minutes I closed my eyes and remembered everything that my parents had done for me, and how great they were. I wish they were here…

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

All her thoughts and consciousness left her as she got hit in the head, and was thrown head first down the waterfall.

**The sweet dream has not ended….**

**To be continued…**

**Wolfy: Once again, ****IMPORTANT STUFF! READ!!!**

Yea, the last sentence was from the anime we all know and love… Vampire Knight! Review please. When my **total reviews reach 20 I'll post Chapter 4!** I have NO idea on what to write, so that's why I'm making it 20 reviews. I will update faster if I have an idea. Also, **Go ahead and review your ideas! They may appear in my story, and if I really like the idea, I'll give you three reviews on your story of choice. The story has to have more than 3 chapters though! I need worthy stuff to review!**


	5. Author Note, July 7th

**Wolfy: You **all know I feel like crap right now for what I'm doing to you, right? To prevent these pesky writer's blocks I'm going to start to write 5 chapters in advance, and **try** to update every two days. It might take me awhile to write for the following stories…

The Fairy Tale Life Is NOT For Me – Gakuen Alice

The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori – Shugo Chara

For the rest of my Fanfics, they're still all on hold. I'm trying to write a Shugo Chara story to help my blood going, but because of my laziness I need to write the chapters slower or else they'll be crap. And you all don't deserve crap because I've made you wait.

Expect the first few updates in three days minimum, and a week or more max. Again, I am SO sorry, and I'm trying to make up for the time I've lost. I wrote four pages on my new story yesterday that will help me get back into writing.

**Random Fact: **I'm reading Inkheart and I LOVES IT SO MUCH! It's for summer reading though, my dear reviewers, so I'm being forced to read it, I'm not trying to procrastinate (Weird, I've memorized how to spell 'procrastinate' because I've said it sooo much)

**P.S. OMG!!!!** Did you all read Shugo Chara chapter 43 for the MANGA?!?! SWEET HEAVENS I ALMOST CRIED WHEN IKUTO HAD TO SAY, "You'll never see me again" OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!


	6. IMPORTANT Author Note, July 29th 09

**Wolfy: Ok,** **Well this is a** **VEERRRRYYY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!!!**

**I am posting this on all my current stories: **

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me,**

**Happy Halloween?, **

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori, **

**I Don't Love You, and finally, **

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**

The reason I'm this on ALL my stories, even my songfic and the ones that are on hold, is because it is a VERY important Author's Note that shouldn't be overlooked.

I'll start with the bad news… If I don't update for over 6 months, meaning: No new Profile info, No new stories, No Author Notes, No Updates on my DeviantART account, Not a WORD AT ALL it means I'm one of two kinds of dead.

First kind, I might have given up on Fanfiction because of complications of real life for a while. I might not update for another 3 months.

Second kind is… well… dead, dead. You know, six feet underground in a coffin. I'll admit, I've had thoughts, but not recently… long story short, someone committed suicide all because of a heartbroken mistake once. I was only… eleven? Not telling how long ago that was…

Any, now to bad, but not-dead-dead bad news! Heres the scoop on all my stories!!

**.X.x.X. Alice Stories.X.x.X.x**

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me**: I'm writing up the chapters, its long, so no worries. I'm gonna write about… 3 more pages though. I wanna make it up to all my beloved readers! Still gonna be a cliffy though xD

**Happy Halloween?**: Still on hold, until I finish The Fairytale Life is NOT for me… Might delete it, it seems worthless right now, plus I just started it randomly…

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**: On hold, may delete too…

**X.x.X. Chara Stories.X.x.X.x.**

**[NEW STORY] Week Well Spent:** This was my writers-block-cure/super-story that I'm still writing… and I was talking about earlier. I have all the current chapters in my notebook that I need to type… which I PROMISE TO MY DEAD GRANDMA CAROL DEATHMANS GRAVE I WILL DO AFTER I WRITE THIS!!

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori: **Ok people, LISTEN TO ME. I NEEEEEED IDEAS ON WHAT HAPPENED FOR HER PAST!! I'll even write three oneshots, with your pairing of chose, dedicated to the person who has the perfect idea!! **PM ME YOUR IDEAS, DON'T REVIEW SO OTHER PEOPLE STEAL YOUR IDEAS!!!**

Don't ask me why I wrote something without thinking, it's just my over-excited side… T.T **I might rewrite this stories chapters, so be prepared!!!**

**I Don't Love You: **Nothing for this story… 'cuz its finished!

**[NEW ONESHOT COLLECTION] A Series Of Fortunate and Unfortunate Events: **Yeah, I know, ubber dubber long title. But, this is where I will write most of my dedicated oneshots, and when I'm in the need to write humor.

I will write another oneshot for this story and I'll give you guys a few hints on what it's about. **Amuto, Angst, Death.** I feel a little depressed 'cuz its raining right now, that's why it sounds depressing xDDD

**FINAL NOTE::::** Well… this is it. I hope to update all the stories that aren't on hold lately.

I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging… I updated my profile recently though so my story section is after my Updates section and its neater!! Hehe… -nervous sweatdrop-

**I love you all my reviewers!!!!**


End file.
